Takato's change
by transformations
Summary: Takato, after finding out about Juri and Jenrya being a couple, changes in a small way that Ruki doesn't like. She makes a sarcastic wish, which comes true. Now Takato must learn his lesson by the end of the week, or live his life with Ruki's wish
1. Day 1

**Ok, the only reason i reposted this is because my friend bugged the living, dead, and undead hell out of me and i don't want to deal with it any more, so it'll be updated when she finishes the next chapter**

**Takato and Ruki, 14 years old, also, slight Yuri, but not permanent.**

* * *

Ruki Makino was lying on her futon, talking to Renamon with an annoyed tone, "Why did he have to stay here? He couldn't just go with his parents?"

Renamon looked up from her spot on the wall, "Ruki, you know he couldn't go to that convention, and everyone else already had plans for spring break."

Ruki just huffed, turning her head away, "That's not a good enough reason."

Renamon couldn't help a light chuckle, "So because he wasn't old enough to go, and everyone already made plans weeks ahead of time aren't a good enough reason?" Then a light bulb in Renamon's head light up, "This wouldn't be about he acts around girls since he found out about Jenrya and Juri being a couple, would it?"

Ruki frowned, remembering the day Takato found out the couple, he suddenly seemed different. He acted like the same old goggle-head around everyone, but whenever a girl would talk to him, then leave, he would mutter, "They got the easy life…" It annoyed Ruki to the bone, _"Just because we're girl's means we have the easy life? I don't think so, our lives are just as hard, if not harder, than guys. Takato needs to relearn that."_

Renamon nodded at that, "True, but you can not utterly blame Takato for his own behavior. After all, the day he planned to tell Juri about his feelings is the same day she and Jenrya announced they were a couple."

Ruki scoffed, "Yeah, leave it to goggle-head to plan for perfect timing."

"So why don't you try and help Takato through his pain, like he did yours before." Renamon said in a matter of fact tone, leaving Ruki to think, and quickly come up with an answer.

"Yeah right. The only way goggle-head would get through this is if he became a girl, and even then I doubt it." Ruki said as she rolled back over, facing the ceiling.

Renamon joined Ruki with looking at the ceiling, "Maybe you should try wishing for Takato, it seemed to work for us before."

Ruki chuckled, "Yeah, me wish Takato turned into a girl to learn a lesson. That would be rich." Ruki then turned to Renamon, "Get some sleep Renamon, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow, I know it."

Renamon only chuckled before closing her eyes, Ruki following suit after one quick chuckle of her own, "Yeah, wishing Takato turned into a girl to teach him a lesson…" Both Ruki and Renamon then drifted to sleep, neither aware of a diginome sitting on the roof.

The diginome overheard the entire conversation, thinking to its self, _"Although her wish was sarcastic, it was filled with sincerity and worry over this Takato person, who has seemed to let his despair get to himself…" _After a little thought, the diginome smiled, flying into the guest room of the house. When it entered, it spotted its target. On the futon laid Takato, spreading his body all over the floor. The diginome flew down to Takato, tickling him with its antenna, waking the boy.

Takato woke with a slight startle, sitting up quickly and looking around, his gaze stopping at the diginome, "Well little guy, what are you doing here?"

The diginome touched Takato's head with its antenna, _"I'm here to grant a wish."_

"What?" And before Takato could get out anymore, the diginome glowed, flying into Takato's body, absorbing itself into his flesh. Takato let out a loud startled cry, both from the surprise and now flaming pain he was in, waking Ruki and Renamon from there sleep.

Ruki sat up slowly, groggy from her sudden awaken and lack of sleep before hand. After hearing Takato thrash around his room, Ruki stood on her futon, "Arg! I'm going to kill that goggle-head! Come on Renamon, might as well see what he did this time." Renamon nodded, fading into the shadows as Ruki walked down the outside walkway, stopping in front of the guest room door. With an aggravated sigh, she quickly opened the door with a yell of "Goggle-head!" Ruki was then shocked by what she saw, Takato laying on the ground with a golden glow. She was more shocked when Takato started shrinking.

Takato managed to get on his feet, despite the excruciating pain he was going through, removing his shirt from the heat he was feeling. Ruki blushed when Takato took his pj shirt without regard of her being there, but it quickly went away when she got a good look at Takato. Takato was now the same height as she was where as a few moments ago he was a few inches taller. Ruki and Renamon both watched in shock as Takato's stomach flatten, his waist becoming slender, giving him an hour glass figure. As Ruki and Renamon watched, Takato managed to crack an eye open to see his hands become small and lean, "W-W-What's happening to me!?"

Takato then fell over in pain, his back snapping into a nature arch like a woman's, his hips widened, and his ass expanded into the perfect ass to squeeze, making Ruki and Renamon look at each other, Ruki whispering, "You don't think…" Renamon only nodded, thinking the exact same thing as Ruki. The two then ran over to Takato, standing next to him as his hair started to grow, stopping at his tail bone in length as his face became more feminine. Takato seemed to lose muscle in his arms and the bottom of his legs, the top of his legs changing to match his hips. Takato then seemed to calm down, panting heavily, then started to let out a feminine sounding moan as he started growing breasts, stopping when they were about Ruki's size. The two females watch in shock as Takato seemed to become a teenage girl right in front of them. Ruki then thought of something, moving her vision to between Takato's legs, which seemed to move for a second. Ruki gulped, moving her hands to Takato's pants, lifting them up to see Takato's penis retract into his body, changing into a vagina

Ruki quickly let go of the pants in horror alone, making the elastic snap Takato's now female hips, waking her from his daze. She sat up holding her head with one hand, the other propping her up from the floor, "Man that was one weird dream…"

Ruki looked at Renamon, who nodded, making Ruki look back at Takato, "Goggle-head?" Takato looked up to see Ruki sitting right next to her. "Are you ok?" Takato just nodded, not realizing the he was now a she. Ruki simply said, "No your not," confusing Takato.

Takato then decided to speak in her new feminine voice, "What do you mean?" Instantly Takato as soon as she heard her voice. She looked at Ruki, who looked away and pointed at Takato's chest. Takato looked down, freezing in shock when she saw the two perky, jiggling breasts when she moved. She slowly raised one hand, place it over her now large nipple. Takato couldn't help a moan as she moved her hand over it, quickly taking it away to stop the odd, but pleasurable feeling. Ruki and Renamon didn't say anything, not sure how to explain it. Ruki looked at Takato again, noticing the clothes she was wearing were now too big.

Ruki stood up looking at Renamon, "Renamon, watch over goggle…" She didn't get any further as the two heard a *thump*. They looked at the now fainted Takato. Ruki sighed before resuming her command, "Get a bucket of water to wake sleeping beauty here while I go get some of my clothes for her, and a measuring tape."

Renamon started to leave, but then turned around asking, "Why a measuring tape?"

Ruki sighed again before she answered, "I'm going to have to make sure they're the right size, can't have goggle-head here walking in clothes that are to big or reveal to much." Renamon nodded and resumed her walk to the kitchen as Ruki headed back to her room. She walked to her dresser, opening the top drawer and pulled out a plain white bra and panties, then walked over to her closet ad grabbed the extra set of pink pjs her mother had bought her. Ruki walked to the door, stopping to look over to her bathroom. She then walked into her bathroom, opening the cabinet, reaching into a box and pulling out a tampon. She then left the room, thinking as she walked back to the guest room, _"How did this happen? I know I said it out loud, but I didn't mean it. And how are we going to explain this to everyone, especially Takato's parents…" _Ruki was snapped out of her thoughts when Renamon appeared with a bucket in hand.

Ruki nodded, setting the clothing down and walking into the room then dragged Takato outside onto the grass. She then backed up as Renamon emptied the bucket of water onto Takato, waking the girl in an instant. Ruki watched as Takato repeated his earlier actions at finding out he was a girl, then gave a quick slap just as Takato started to faint, "We don't need you fainting again." Takato nodded, not wanting to anger Ruki when things were bad enough. Ruki then signaled Takato to follow her as she went and picked up the clothes from earlier. Takato then followed Ruki, stumbling a few times only to be caught by Renamon, into the guest room, Renamon shutting the door after she entered. Ruki shoved the clothes into Takato's arms, "Change your clothes." Takato opened his mouth to protest, but the piercing stare from Ruki quickly silenced it. Takato then looked down at her legs, seeing her pjs would fall off with just a few more steps.

Takato sighed before removing the pants, and with a gulp, with boxers as well, revealing her new vagina. Takato managed to fight the will to faint, mainly so not to be slapped again. Takato then looked at the clothes Ruki had grabbed for her, lifting the bra and looking at it before looking at Ruki, "Umm… Ruki… How do I…?"

Ruki scoffed, taking the bra and walking behind Takato, "Pay attention, I'm only going to do this once. Lift you arms." Takato obeyed, raising her arms so Ruki slip the bra on. "Pull up your hair." Takato looked at Ruki with a confused look, making Ruki sigh in agitation. Ruki grabbed the base of Takato's hair, making it look like a pony tail. Ruki then ran her hand halfway down Takato's hair, lifting it, "Hold that." Takato grabbed the hair as Ruki did the strap, pulling it to its tightest hook, then asked, "Is it too tight?"

Takato gave a wheezed, "yes…" making Ruki undo the hook and doing loosest hook, "How's that?"

Takato took a deep breath before answering, "Still a little tight, and uncomfortable…"

Ruki sighed, rubbing her temples knowing this was going to be hell, "That's because this is your first time wearing one, but you'll get use to it in a couple days… wait, did you say a little tight?" Takato nodded, making Ruki under the hook and say, "Don't take that off, or move." Takato sat there holding the bra and covering her breast, feeling uncomfortable being exposed as Ruki looked on the tag, seeing it was a 30 C, then took the tape measure and wrapped it around Takato's chest when she let go, making her blush from contact. When looked surprised at the measure, it read 34, and Ruki could tell the cup seemed a bit smaller on Takato then on herself. Ruki couldn't help her own out burst, "This is just crazy! First Takato turns into a girl, then she is four sizes bigger!"

Takato looked at Ruki as she stomped around the room, "Can you please not call me a she."

Ruki looked at Takato with a hardened glare, "No, because if we go into public, I don't want to slip up. Things are bad enough as it is." Renamon couldn't help a chuckle, seeing as Ruki had every right to be mad. Ruki hit puberty at twelve like a lead brick hitting the ground going a hundred miles per hour. By the time Ruki turned fourteen, she was a 27 C, and that was just a couple months ago. And since Ruki was so… much more developed then the other girls at her school, they started giving her a hard time, saying she abuse steroids or took breast enhancing pills. That's when she changed schools, making the problem stop, only having to deal with Hirokazu and Kenta.

Takato reached behind her back, redoing the strap so not to upset Ruki further, then proceeded to dress herself fully as Ruki continued to vent, reading the instructions for the tampon. She was done by the time Ruki calmed, who then turned to Takato, "This isn't right, you used to be a guy. You should like you could scare the dead, not attract every guy with five blocks. And your breasts are bigger than mine! It's not nature!"

Takato couldn't help sweat dropping at Ruki's comment, "Umm… Can we change the subject, like to how I suddenly became a female?"

"_I can answer that."_ The three started looking around the room when the voice was heard. Then Takato started glowing again, small data particles coming off of him and forming the diginome from earlier, _"I turned you into a female Takato."_

"Why!?" Takato asked, afraid for the reason, and if he could change back.

The diginome pointed toward Ruki, _"Her wish."_

Takato looked at Ruki betrayed as Ruki shouted at the diginome, "I didn't mean it you stupid diginome!"

The diginome smiled, _"I know, but the worry in your voice convinced me to grant the wish anyway." _The diginome then turned to Takato, _"Now Takato, the only way for you to change back is to learn the lesson you have forgotten, neither Ruki nor Renamon can tell you, or the transformation will become permanent. Once you learn the lesson, everyone but you, Ruki, and Renamon will forget that you were turned into a girl, those who find out anyway. As for your friends, every person in town thinks your male self went with your parents to the convention. You are now Ruki's cousin visiting for spring break, Rika Nonaka, Ruki's family thinks you're coming tomorrow. _(I know I used the English name, but I'm not good at making names.) _Also, for each day you do not learn the lesson, starting tonight, your personality will start changing, each day making you more feminine until it's too late to change back, at the end of this "spring break"." _The diginome smiled brighter, _"Good luck Taka… I mean Rika."_ The diginome glowed for a second, _"This is a little help to avoid suspicion, I will make you use to being called Rika while you are a girl, you will not respond to Takato except from Ruki. Now Good-bye, and good luck"_ And with that, the diginome exploded into data particles, flying all over the city.

Takato, now known as Rika, was spilling tears as Ruki clenched her fist, but not saying anything. (Ruki will use "Rika" in public and "Takato" in private. I will also be using Takato for narration, let me know if you want me to just use Rika.)Takato slowly stood up, turning to Ruki, "So what now?"

Ruki was trying to think, but a yawn surprised her, making the Takato yawn as well, "How about we try and figure this out after we've had some sleep. No put trying to think being this tired. Roll up your futon and carry it into my room. If I know my mom and grandma, they'll want us to share the room since we're family." Takato only nodded her head, feeling too tired to argue, especially after the transformation.

She rolled up the futon and followed Ruki to her room, also noticing her pink pjs, hearts covering them from head to toe. "Ruki… do you have any other pjs?"

Ruki shook her head, "No, the only I have those because my mother promised to not ask to go to a photo shoot for a year if I wore them once and didn't burn them after." Takato only nodded again, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. When the three arrived at Ruki's room, Takato rolled out the futon on the other side of the room after Ruki moved hers. Ruki then pulled out a ribbon, telling Takato to turn around and sit down. Takato looked at Ruki to see her mid-back length hair braided, tied by a simple knot. Before Takato could ask, Ruki explain, "It'll stop your hair from messing up, trust me. It's a real hassle to fix, and that's just with mine. I don't even wanna see yours." Takato blushed in embarrassment, sitting as Ruki grabbed Takato's hair, pulling it apart into to two separate tails. Ruki then braided Takato's hair all the way down her back, tying a knot to hold her hair. Ruki then crawled on her futon, "Good night Takato, Renamon." Renamon only nodded, closing her eyes along with Ruki.

Takato gave a quick "good-night" then looked at the ceiling. She grabbed her hair, twirling it with her finger as she tried to think. Slowly coming up with no answers, she drifted off to sleep.

_Day 1_

Ruki awoke to her biological clock, sitting up and stretching, standing up and looking over at Takato, who was facing Ruki as she slept, holding her braided hair. _"So she's already started…" _Ruki scoffed, pulling the knot that held her hair, letting it fall free as she walked into her shower. She quickly shed her clothes, setting the ones she grabbed before she walked in with on the small counter made for them.

After the quick bath, Ruki walked out fully dress. She was pulling her hair into her signature ponytail as she looked over at Takato again, who was still sleeping, _"At least she's still a heavy sleeper." _Ruki let a small chuckle out, then looked over to her open closet, a glare quickly forming as she noticed something. _"I have enough clothes to only last me a week. If I loan some to Takato, grandma will notice and ask why. Any excuse I can come with will still point out Takato doesn't have any clothes of her own. And that means…a shopping trip with my mom…" _Ruki quickly frowned at the thought of a shopping trip with her mother, she loved her, but her mother always gets too carried away with shopping trips. Ruki turned to her clock, seeing it was around eight, and her folks would be back in about three hours from the hotel next to the latest photo shoot, which was across town.

Ruki walked over to Takato, grabbing the bottom of the futon, and with a loud "WAKE UP GOGGLE-HEAD!!!" she yanked the futon up, making Takato jolt awake and fall backwards with a girlish scream.

Takato's head hit the floor hard, making Takato quickly sit up rubbing her head, "What gives Ruki!?"

Ruki simply tossed a pair of her clothes onto Takato, "Take a shower and get changed, we're going shopping." Ruki turned to the door to leave just as Takato asked "why". Ruki sighed again, already feeling aggravated, "Because I don't have enough clothes for the both of us, and if my mom finds out, you'll be going on a trip with her instead, or would you rather like that?" Takato paled at the thought of going on a shopping trip with Ruki's mom, knowing the woman would take it way to far.

Ruki waited in the kitchen, eating some premade breakfast her grandmother left for her (just so you know, Ruki is wearing a larger version of what she wears at the end of the season.) Takato came in minutes later, wearing a dark blue shirt with "Bad" on her breast and "Ass" on the bottom of the back, also wearing a jean knee length skirt, "Two questions, why do you have a skirt, and why do I have to wear it?"

Ruki smiled at the second question, but answered in order, "Because the skirts I have are part of another deal I made with my mom. She started to have relapses on making me do photo shoots, and I got so fed up with it one day I shouted out that I would wear a skirt three times a week if she would never make me do another photo shoot as long as I live. She agreed to that before I could take it back, and ran off to by said clothing. As for you wearing it, I actually was curious how it would look on you."

Takato did Ruki proud with the glare she sent, "You're sick and wrong."

"I know, but I don't care. And I can do worse."

Takato grabbed a piece of jelly toast Ruki had made as she sat down, "Oh yeah? How?"

"I could set you up on a date with Ryo, or worse, Hirokazu." Ruki busted out laughing at the face Takato made when she finished. She laughed harder when Takato ran to the bathroom holding her mouth shut. Ruki then waited at the door as Takato cleaned her mouth. When Takato arrived at the door, Ruki got a good look at Takato's eyes, "Your eyes…" Takato looked at Ruki confused as she continued, "Your eyes changed too, Takato." Before Ruki could say anything else, Takato ran back to the bathroom again. Takato was looking at her eyes in a mirror, instead of the deep crimson they were before, they were now a light pink-purple shade. She walked back to the front door with her head down cast, but quickly brushed it off reminding herself that it could be reversed.

Ruki set out a pair of Chinese style shoes for Takato, watching as said person came back. Ruki simply pointed to the shoes, waiting for Takato to put them on. As Takato did, surprising Ruki when she didn't complain, Ruki noticed Takato's hair was still braided, "You left your hair braided?"

Takato nodded as she spoke, "Yeah, I thought it looked good this way."

Takato didn't seem to notice her own sentence, but Ruki did, _"Takato cares about how she looks? That change must have been a drastic on last night. I better not tell Takato or she might freak out more."_

After Takato finished putting the shoes on, Ruki grabbed a purse on the wall, putting the strap on her shoulder. Takato looked at the purse for a second, then to Ruki, "Another deal?" Ruki smiled, "Yeah, this one stopped all the annoying shopping trips. Though annoying, it was worth it" The two then left for a close by, girls only clothing store. Ruki couldn't help but chuckle as Takato blushed being in the girl's private section. Ruki then gave Takato a nudge in the ribs, whispering, "Unless you want people to think you weird, stop blushing."

Takato nodded, distracting herself with random thoughts as Ruki dragged her to the dressing rooms. Ruki let go of Takato saying "Stay here." Ruki then went around grabbing different colored bras and panties, returning and shoving them into Takato arms, then shoving Takato into a dressing room, "Try them on and pick the one you like."

Takato looked at the different colored underwear, then looked at the door, "You couldn't just grab white ones?"

"No, since I have white and we're going to be sharing my dresser, I don't trust you not to use mine."

Takato sighed before hanging the underwear on the hooks in the room, then undressed. Takato blushed, not use to seeing a naked girl even she was one as she went through a few pairs before stopping at the bright red ones. She looked at the mirror as she wore them, spinning to see the back as well, for some reason. Takato then felt an urge. Being unable to fight the urge, she put one hand behind her head and the back of her other hand on her hip. She then bent one knee slight and closed one eye, winking at herself, _"Not bad, not bad at all."_ Takato then froze, realizing what she just did.

Just before Takato freaked out, a voice popped into her head, _"So you noticed the first change already."_

Takato looked around the room, seeing nothing, _"Who said that?"_

"_I did."_ Again Takato glowed, this time only a small amount of data coming off of her, forming the diginome again, _"That was the first personality change, something every girl does, they care about there appearance."_

Takato looked at the diginome, "H-How!? Last night you…"

The diginome shook no as it explained, _"No, that was a majority of my data, I left a small amount to explain every change you notice."_

Takato nodded, then asked what was bugging her, "Wait, what do you mean every girl cares about how they look?"

Takato could have sworn the diginome sighed before explaining again, _"Surely even you've noticed, every girl cares how they look in public, even Ruki, she keeps herself at a certain level. Have you ever seen any girl with morals look bad in public on purpose?"_

Takato nodded before the diginome continued, _"You see, every girl cares how they look in public, so I decided to make that the first personality change. And I suggest that you do not any more urges you feel, for I have made that for every urge to manage to resist, the time before you permanent change will shorten."_

Takato paled, "You mean that I have to live like a girl until I change back…?"

The diginome nodded_, "Yes, for it is the only way for you to truly learn the lesson. Well, I'll be going now, see you tomorrow."_

Before Takato could say anything, the diginome turned into data and flew back into Takato. Takato looked at the mirror again, seeing herself in the red bra and panties. With a nod, Takato changed back into her original clothes only to hear a knock and Ruki, "Hey Rika, you ok in there?"

"Just finished Ruki." Takato walked out, handing Ruki every other pair except the red and pink ones, "Where did you find these, I want to get a few more pairs."

Ruki looked surprised that Takato picked the red ones, thinking she would of pick a planer looking pair, but pointed in the direction the red underwear. Takato then walked off as Ruki put the rest back, walking up to Ruki with one plane red bras and panties, one red frilly pair, one plane pink pair, and one frilly pink pair. Ruki couldn't help but ask, "Why the red ones, and why frilly?"

Takato held a frilly red bra over her breast as she smiled and closed her eyes, "Because it looks good on me."

Ruki head jolted up at Takato when she said that. Takato then shook her head and whispered, "It's not my fault! That diginome made the first change making me care about my appearance! And if I fight the urge, my time gets shorter!"

Ruki caught on to what Takato meant by time, whispering back, "So you actually have to live like a girl?" Takato gave a sad nod, making Ruki sigh, "Like things weren't going to be hard enough. Let's just get the rest of your clothes and get out of here. We can figure the rest out at home." Takato nodded and wandered around the store with Ruki following, grabbing a few pairs of clothes and going back into the dressing room. After a few tries, Takato came up to the register with four pairs of clothes. Her shirts consisted of a pink short sleeve with an innocent looking chibi angel on the back with "You can look…" and a evil looking chibi devil on the front with, "But if you touch!", a black tank top with purple lines going in random swirly patterns, like vines, all over the shirt, a red sleeveless shirt with "I'm big for my age" where her breast would be in blue letters, and a skin tight blue tank top that showed a mid drift, stopping an inch above the belly button. Her pants consisted of a pair of regular jeans that stopped above her ankles, a red mini-skirt, a blue knee length skirt, and a pair of dark blue skin tight shorts that stopped halfway up her thigh. She also grabbed a pair of red tennis shoes with pink stripes. Ruki looked at all the clothes, then turn to Takato whispering, "Are you trying to draw attention!?"

Takato smiled nervously as she answered, "I couldn't help it, the urge…" Ruki sighed, pulling a debit card out of her purse and paying for the clothes. Takato couldn't help but ask, "How are you paying for these."

Ruki did bother looking at Takato as she punched in the code, "Since I don't shop with mom, they gave me access to the family bank account so I could by what I needed when some of my clothes got to small." Takato gave a small nod, slightly understanding and slightly not.

After the returning home from the shopping trip, Ruki turned to Renamon, "Renamon, go fetch Guilmon, I'll tell my mom and Grandma that I agreed to take care of him while Takato is at the convention." Renamon nodded before disappearing, letting Ruki and Takato relax around the house.

Ruki was watching TV as Takato sat on the bridge over the pond with her feet in the water, moving one in a small circle as she looked at her own reflection, _"What am I suppose to learn? I never take advantage of girls or disrespect them. Hmm…" _As Takato continued to think, Renamon reappear with Guilmon in hand, who was looking around the yard with four extremely large bags of bread. Renamon let go of Guilmon, going to tell Ruki they were back, leaving Guilmon to wonder around the yard. He set his bread in the kitchen after eventually finding it, then wandered over to the coy fish pond where Takato was.

Guilmon blinked at seeing the girl he didn't know, walking up to her, "Hi, I'm Guilmon, who are you?"

Takato looked up from her reflection to see Guilmon looking at her, _"Guilmon doesn't even recognize me…"_ Takato then put a fake smile on, "I'm Rika Nonaka, Ruki's cousin."

Guilmon put one of his claws on his chin, "Like Takatomon's cousin Kai? Are you related?"

Takato couldn't help her laughter at Guilmon's question, moving her hand to scratch Guilmon's favorite spot with out knowing it, "No, weren't not related. A cousin is a branch of the family tree people have." Guilmon didn't respond, having his eyes closed and his tail slightly wagging as his favorite spot was scratched. Guilmon's stomach then growled, making Guilmon leave to the kitchen to eat some bread just as Ruki was walking up.

Ruki watched as Guilmon went into the kitchen, followed by Renamon as Ruki had asked Renamon to watch Guilmon so his didn't destroy the house by accident. Ruki then went up to Takato, taking a set on the bridge as well, "So did you tell him?"

Takato shook her head before answering, "No, Guilmon can't keep a secret, and even if he could, he doesn't exactly listen all the time."

Ruki nodded in agreement, remembering the many times Guilmon didn't listen to Takato, which wound up getting everyone in some form of trouble. Ruki looked from the pond to Takato who was looking at her reflection again, "Tak-"

Ruki was stopped by Takato's hand, "Rika." Ruki looked at Takato confused as Takato removed her hand, "If Guilmon's around, call me Rika, so he won't catch on."

Ruki looked at Takato, then noticed the pain in Takato's eyes. Ruki made a sad face as she spoke, "It hurts you to see Guilmon not even recognize you, doesn't it?" Takato only nodded, making Ruki stand up, "I'll be right back, after a phone call." Takato nodded again, still staring at her reflection.

After ten minutes, Guilmon walked up to Takato holding all his bread, "Bye-bye Rika." Renamon then appeared, grabbed Guilmon by the arm, and disappeared again.

Takato looked up as Ruki walked back to the bridge, "I asked braniac to look after Guilmon since my "cousin" stop by for spring break."

Takato closed her eyes and gave a small smile, "Thank you."

Ruki just looked into the pond, "Sure."

The two girls looked up when the front gate opened with the click of a lock, revealing Ruki's mother and grandma walking in. The two girls went to greet them, "Welcome home mom, grandma."

Takato folded her hands together in front of herself, giving a slight bow, "Hi aunt Makino, grandma."

Ruki's mother instantly wrapped Takato in a hug, "Rika! It so good to see you again!"

Ruki's grandma simply returned the bow, "Welcome Rika. We do hope you enjoy your stay."

Takato smiled after being let go by Ruki's mother, "Thank you grandma, I will."

Ruki wasn't sure if it was the diginome's help or Takato's acting skills that made it through that. She then noticed the two clothing bags her mother was holding over her shoulder. Ruki's warning sign went up, but asked anyway, "Mom, what's with the bag." Ruki's mother looked at Ruki, who had a suspicious stare, making her sweat drop "Well you see, my next photo shoot is tomorrow, out of town. And the director wants to meet our family… over dinner…"

Ruki gave a quick, "No." making her mother slightly upset

"Ruki please." Ruki turned from where she was about to walk away, deciding to hear her mother out. "It's only for a night, and it's a private dinner."

Ruki took a second to think on it before asking, "Do we have to go to the shoot?"

Her mother smiled, "No, you, Rika, and mom are free to do what you want while were there, which is for two days."

Ruki started thinking again, then said, "Let me see the dress." The other three could hear the dread in Ruki's voice as her mother opened the bag, showing a violet dress that seemed like it would stop just below the knees. Ruki looked at the dress then back to her mother, "I'll have to wear heels and make up won't I?" Her mother nodded, making Ruki scowl looking away, but turned back, "Fine, but only if you add three years to not making attend photo shoots."

Ruki's mother smiled brightly nodding in agreement, happy her daughter wouldn't make a fuss. She then turned to Takato, "Oh, Rika, I stopped by a store and got you this. It isn't much and I don't know what you're into but…" Ruki's mother then pulled a leather purse.

Takato sweat dropped, but took the purse smiling as she said, "Thank you aunt Makino."

Ruki's mother smiled before addressing both of the two girls, "Well now, pack your clothes. We leave in half an hour."

They both nodded and went into the bed room, Takato putting the purse strap on her shoulder and Ruki stopping for a second, "What about Renamon." At that moment, said digimon entered the room.

Again Ruki's mother just smiled, "She can come as well, although I don't think she should attend the dinner."

Both Ruki and Renamon understood, seeing as half the people in the world blamed the digimon for the D-reaper appearing in the first place. Ruki then walked next to Takato as Renamon vanished, talking to Takato as they walked, "You don't actually like that thing do you?"

Takato looked over her shoulder to make sure Ruki's mother wasn't in ear shot, but whispered just incase, "No, but it was a gift. I couldn't say no…" Takato then said out loud incase Ruki's mother heard the question, "Yeah! It's great!"

Ruki sighed, "You're too nice for your own good Rika." Takato wondered why she used "Rika", but then realized her "aunt" and "grandma" could hear them if they were careful. After a morning of packing, the five went into the limo that arrived. When the group arrived in the hotel, Ruki's mother handed Ruki and Takato a key to there room, saying they would be sharing. Both girls shrugged, thinking they would have separate beds so it didn't matter. They were surprised when they walked into their room to see one king size bed. After getting over the surprise, they check out the rest of the room, a hot-tube bath, closet where the hung the two dresses they had to where tomorrow, a decent living room and a mini-kitchen.

After the girls took care of their bags, they looked back at the bed, Takato talking first, "So how are we…?"

"We share." Takato whipped her head to Ruki, making her braid fly around as Ruki explained, "Look, if one of us takes the couch or floor, we'll never hear the end of it from my mom or grandma. So we share, the beds big enough not to worry about pushing the other off."

Little did Ruki know that wasn't what was on Takato's mind, _"I'm going to sleep with Ruki! In the same bed!"_ Takato start blushing deeply, which was missed by Ruki who went to bath and change. Renamon fazed into the room, holding a bag of books to read during the trip.

Takato was snapped out of her daze as Ruki called from the bathroom, "You coming or what!?"

"What?" Takato heard another scowl as Ruki walked out only in her underwear, which she was currently taking off.

Ruki didn't bother asking again, grabbing the pair of pink frilly underwear and the pink hearted pjs Ruki gave Takato last night. She then pushed Takato into the bathroom, shutting the door and taking off her underwear, walking into the hot water. Ruki the looked over to Takato, "Hurry up and get in."

Takato was blush profusely as she responded, "B-But…"

Ruki sighed, "Look goggle-head, you're a girl right now, so you might as well get use to seeing yourself. And since we're both girls, I don't care. Also this is a hotel that at least a hundred more people are using, so I don't know if there is much hot water."

Takato nodded, getting undressed and slipping into the watery, relaxing as the hot water removed all tension, "this feels good." Ruki simply nodded in agreement.

After the bath, the two girls were getting dressed, Ruki looked over to Takato as she finished putting her underwear on. Ruki couldn't but think, _"They do suit her."_ The two girls crawled into bed after they finished putting their pjs on. Renamon sat on the couch as she slept. Takato and Ruki said "good-night" before falling asleep.


	2. day 2

…**Eh.**

_Day 2_

Ruki woke up do to the sun hitting her eyes from the open curtain, making her squint to see straight as she opened her eyes. As soon as she moved, she felt something next to her, she turned to see Takato's face a couple inches from hers. _"What the hell is goggle-head doing next to me!?"_ Ruki sat up, looking around to see both she and Takato moved to the middle of the bed. Ruki simply shrugged it off as sharing the bed problems then moved off the bed. She looked back a Takato, seeing her still asleep, breathing gently. Ruki couldn't help her next thought, _"She's cute when she asleep."_

After that thought ran through her head, Ruki shook it violently, _"Where the hell did that come from! I know I like goggle-head, but only when she was a guy!"_ No one, not even Renamon even, though she had a hunch, knew about Ruki's crush on Takato, and never said anything because of his crush on Juri. After she announced she was dating Jenrya, Ruki hoped her chance came, only to have Takato change. Ruki thought her crush died there and then, but apparently it didn't die. Ruki looked at the clock, to see it was twelve o'clock. _"Not surprising, since we didn't get here until midnight." _Ruki then proceeded to get changed, stopping when she heard a soft moan followed by someone shuffling on the bed. Ruki, who was standing in her underwear, turned to see Takato getting out of the bed, giving off an unladylike yawn. Ruki smiled, knowing Takato hadn't looked at the clock yet, "About time, the dinners in ten minutes."

Takato's eye sprung open, "Ten minutes!"

Instead of rushing off to the bathroom like Ruki had thought Takato would do, Takato simply looked at the clock, then back at Ruki with an unhappy expression. Ruki laughed saying, "At least you're awake now."

Takato shrugged, seeing Ruki's point before standing up and undressing her own pjs, then walking over to her bag. She sat there for a second, then grabbed her red mini skirt with her pink chibi devil and angel shirt and a belt. Takato stood back up, then noticed Ruki staring at her, "What?"

"No awkward blush from looking at yourself this time?" Ruki asked surprised, but had a feeling it was because of the diginome.

Takato instantly hatched an idea to get back at Ruki for the being late prank, "Why would I blush at seeing myself, I'm a girl."

Ruki paled quickly, thinking something happened to Takato when she noticed said person trying to hold back a smile. Ruki went from worried to furious in a heartbeat, grabbing a nearby pillow and chucking it at Takato's head. Takato ducked, saying, "Payback."

Ruki scowled, mainly for falling for Takato's joke and at Takato for making such a joke. She grabbed her clothes and finished changing, wearing her regular jeans with a black shirt that said 'if you can read this, your about to be hit' in tiny white print on her breast, more than likely to give her a reason to punch perverts. She turned to Takato to see Takato already dressed, the belt handing loosely over her left hip as it sat around her waist on the right, pulling her braid apart, letting her hair fall freely while checking herself in the mirror. Ruki looked at Takato with her eyebrow twitching, "Are you really going to wear that in public…"

Takato smiled and nodded before turning back to the mirror muttering, "Damn urges."

Ruki only sighed before looking at the skirt, then the shirt, "You're contradicting yourself." Takato turned to Ruki with a confused looked on her face as Ruki sighed, "Your shirt basically says you'll hurt anyone who touches, but with the skirt, you give them a reason to touch."

Takato thought about it for a second before shrugging, "If they touch, it gives you a free reason to punch someone."

Ruki was about to protest when the thought of punching any dumb guy came to mind. She smiled and agreed, glad she had a valid reason to hit people now. Takato then looked at her purse, which she had set on the counter last night. She walked over and opened, since she noticed it has heavier then it needed to be for an empty bag. She pulled out a compact mirror with make-up, eye liner, lip stick and lip gloss, nail polish, a hair brush, scrunches, etc. everything a girl needs to improve their look, even hair dye. "You mom really takes looks over board sometimes."

Ruki looked to Takato as she put her hair into its signature spiky ponytail, sweat dropping at all the things Takato had, "Just throw it away if you don't want it. As long as you keep the purse, she won't care."

Takato nodded, throwing everything but the brush, scrunches, make-up mirror, eye liner, nail polish, and lip stick and gloss away. Takato then stopped to look at the rest, feeling an urge to put it on much like yesterday, "Uh… Ruki…"

Ruki again turned, having fixed her hair to see Takato staring at the items left on the counter. She sighed, "Just do it Takato, we need all the time we have."

Takato nodded quickly, grabbing everything but the scrunches telling Ruki she could have them and rushing off into the bathroom. Ruki sat on the bed and watched the TV as Takato started brushing her hair, turning to ask, "Do you need help?"

Takato nodded no, finishing her hair before applying them the make-up. After a couple minutes, Takato walked out asking, "How do I look?"

Ruki turned to see Takato with a small amount of blush, almost none, just enough of lip gloss, and a small line of eye liner across her top eye lids. (Think like female ranma, like that purple line there) Ruki could only stare, "Not bad for your first try…"

Takato gave a girlish giggle as she smiled closing her eyes. This unnerved Ruki to no end, but she hide it well. Takato walked over and sat on the bed, watching the TV along with Ruki as she asked, "So what do you want to do for the few hours?"

Ruki turned off the TV standing up, "Let's just wander around town, maybe that'll help you with your lesson."

Takato nodded, since she didn't have much else of an idea. The two went to the door, Ruki noticing Renamon had left and spotting a note on the floor addressed "Ruki and Rika" Ruki opened the note, seeing it was her mother's hand writing, telling them they're free to do whatever they want until six, that being the time they need to head back.

The two grabbed their room keys and headed for the lobby. After leaving the building, they walked down the street, looking any place of interest. As they walked, three guys came from the other way, stopping to look as Ruki and Takato walked down the street towards them. As they were about to pass, the leader of the group stuck his arm in front of them, "Hey, what are two fine ladies like yourselves doing all alone?"

The other two chuckled as both Ruki and Takato glared at the guy. Ruki simply shoved his arm down and walked by, followed by Takato. The leader took advantage of that, lifting his hand under Takato's skirt, getting a full look at her underwear. Takato turned around red in the face, "HEY!!!"

Ruki whipped around hearing that, fist drawn back only to see Takato give the leader a round-house kick, driving her heel into the leader's jaw, knocking him flat out. Ruki was impressed, which she was quickly snapped out of when one of the lackeys started to approach Takato from behind as she fixed her skirt. Ruki charged at Takato, who ducked at seeing Ruki run at her. Takato looked up to see her slam her fist into the lackeys face, knocking him out with his boss. The second lackey, seeing himself out numbered and out matched, grabbed his two friends and ran off, leaving a trail dust behind him.

Ruki stood their cracking her knuckles as Takato adjusted her skirt so it wouldn't show anything on its own. Ruki sighed, turning to Takato, "Not even five minutes out and you're already causing trouble."

Takato glared at Ruki the moment she heard that, "You're the one that made the wish."

Ruki opened her mouth for a comeback, only to find out she had nothing to say. Takato watched as Ruki scowled and resumed walking. Takato then made a victory sign, following behind Ruki. After a few minutes of walking, Takato asked, "Where we going anyway?"

"To a card shop. I heard that it was a pretty good one and it's in this town. I just never got a chance to go." Takato nodded, looking around town as she absently followed Ruki.

After a few minutes of walking, Ruki asked, "So did you figure out today's change yet?"

Takato only gave a sigh as she said, "Yeah, when I was changing. Apparently how I take my appearance comes in two parts, self-appearance and public-appearance. One defines myself and the other what I want the public to think. At least that's what gnome said. Probably the reason I'm wearing this." Takato said the last part with venom in her voice, glaring at her outfit.

Ruki let out a laugh when she heard this, "Now you know what I went through with my mother." Takato could only sigh as the two approached the store. They walked in, browsing the selection for a while, trying to pass the time. After a couple of hours, mainly due to Ruki being recognized and having people challenge her for her title, the two left the store. Ruki turned to Takato after hearing a stomach growl, knowing it wasn't hers, "You hungry?"

Takato could only give a sheepish grin as she laughed nervously blushing, holding her slim stomach. The two stopped at a near by restaurant, Ruki ordering some curry as Takato went with a salad. Ruki could only stare at Takato as she said, "Please tell me you aren't going to be one of those girls who always care about their figure…"

Takato only huffed turning away, "At least I'm not like those anorexic girls. Be somewhat nice to me, considering this is your fault!"

Ruki's stare quickly turned into a glare, "Hey, I know I'm partly to blame and so are you! So don't try to pin this all on me!"

Takato simply turned away again, getting Ruki wondering, _"Sheesh! What's up with Takato, she's acting like she's on… her… period…"_ Ruki quickly stood up as the waiter came, grabbing Takato and dragging her to the bathroom. The waiter watched, shrugging as he placed the food on the table.

Ruki quickly shoved Takato into the stall, only to hear, "What's your problem Ruki!"

"Shut up and take off your tampon!" Takato opened her mouth to ask why, only to get a "NOW!" Takato quickly complied, knowing no matter how she felt she should never take on a pissed off Ruki. Ruki was impressed on how fast the tampon came off, taking it as she looked. Ruki let out a sigh, running one hand through her hair exasperated, "Just great…"

Takato simply pulled out another from her pursue, putting it on before throwing the other away. Takato turned back to Ruki asking, "What's wrong."

Ruki only asked, "Do you know what a period is?"

Takato looked at Ruki confused as she answered, "Uhh… The thing at the end of a sentence?" Ruki's answer was a slap to her own forehead along with a sigh.

Ruki looked back to Takato thinking, _"Her parents must not her given her the 'talk' yet, or at least all of it. I can see why though, since Takato wouldn't have to worry about becoming pregnant."_ Ruki left it at that saying, "I'll explain later, let's just go eat." Takato only nodded, the two going back to their table to eat. When they got their, they spotted a piece of paper with a phone number addressed, "to the brunet" on it in sloppy hand writing. Ruki laughed when Takato gagged, nearly empting her stomach before throwing the note away. The two quickly ate their food, much to Takato's want to leave before more notes appeared, heading out of the restaurant.

Takato turned back to Ruki, "So now what?"

Ruki looked at her d-arc, seeing they still had about four hours to go. Ruki put it away, "We still got a lot of time, so let's just wander around for a while." Takato nodded, nothing better popping into her head.

_Time skip: hour before six_ (Sorry, but I couldn't think of much to do for four hours without boring you all.)

Both Takato and Ruki returned to their room, clearly worn out from the day. After seeing a movie, hitting the arcade, and, after much persuasion from Takato, going into a mange store, the day seemed to fall into chaos. Takato was the first one to say anything, as she was clearly angry, "I can't believe that dirty old man grabbed my chest!" (Anyone who doesn't get this has been living under a rock!)

Ruki gave a nod, "Yeah, but at least the guy with the pig tail beat the shit out of him. I still can't believe that happens often here…" Takato only gave a nod as Ruki disappeared into another room, returning with a book, "Here."

Takato looked at the book before paling and asking, "Do I have too?"

"Yeah, now start reading. You need to know and I don't want to explain it. It was awkward enough when my mom told me…"

Takato only sighed before looking at the book, "Puberty for developing women". As Takato went to read, much to her dismay, Ruki went to watch TV. Before Takato could shut the door, Ruki shouted, "And I'm going to quiz you when you're done, so you'd better read, or else I'll tell you the lesson!"

"But that would make me a girl forever!" Takato shouted, completely infuriated Ruki would use such a low trick.

"I know, that's how I can make sure you don't skip over my instructions. Now go and read already!" Ruki smiled to herself as Takato went to brush up on female anatomy. After about twenty minutes, Ruki heard a *thunk!* come from the room, _"Takato must have found the birth page."_ Ruki thought to herself with an evil smirk.

Takato regained conscious a few minutes later, having seen the last page to the "giving new life" chapter. _"Ruki is an evil son of a bitch!"_ Takato thought to herself, undressing after deciding to take a bath. Takato opened the door when she was only in her underwear, "Ruki, I'm going to take a bath."

Before Takato could shut the door again, Ruki asked, "What's a period?"

Takato gave a sigh before glaring at Ruki, "An occurrence of menstruation."

Ruki gave a nod, "Good, now what's menstruation?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Takato asked glaring, seeing Ruki laugh as she nodded. Takato sighed again before answering with a blush, "It's the monthly process of discharging blood and other matter from the womb that occurs in women." Takato said, giving the book answer seeing as it was burned into her memory.

Ruki gave another nod before standing up and facing Takato, face completely serious, "Good, now Takato, I'm not joking around when I ask this, do you know what it means?" Takato had no clue as to what Ruki was getting at, so she shook her head. Ruki sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose before answering, "It means you can get pregnant, Takato, if something happens. You have to be careful around guys, I know you wouldn't do 'it' with them, but that doesn't stop the drugs they use from working."

Takato quickly caught onto what Ruki was talking about, remembering the warnings from the book, "I got it, be careful around jackasses. And don't worry, I don't plan on going ANYWHERE alone." Takato said, putting the emphasize on anywhere.

Ruki nodded again, "Good, you can go enjoy your bath now, and after you might as well get into your dress."

Takato couldn't help a laugh at Ruki's venom on the word 'dress' before going back into the room. Takato stopped just before she closed the door, "And you could have warned me about the last page." Ruki burst into laughter when she heard that as Takato shut the door, walking into the bathroom. Takato shed the rest of her clothes, slowly lowering into the hot bath water, _"I love this feeling."_ Takato thought to herself as the hot water relaxed all her muscles.

Takato shifted her position a bit, her hand brushing over her vagina accidently, forcing a shudder of pleasure. Takato quickly retracted her hand, _"What was that!"_ Takato then remembered the book again, the page about her breasts and vagina being the most sensitive parts of her body. Takato breathed for a second to try and calm down, but she started feeling an urge, but a different one, not the same as the gnomes.

Takato slowly lowered her hand back into the water, placing it just above her left breast, _"I know I'm going to regret this!" _Takato lowered her hand, rubbing on the breast slowly, drawing out a sexual moan from herself, _"It feels so good!"_ Takato started concentrating on her nipple, running her hand over it light before pinching it, drawing out more moans of pleasure. Takato could feel the urge getting stronger with each touch, along with a warm feeling in her womb. Takato, as if acting on instinct alone, moved her hand to her vagina, slowly running her nail up and down her entrance, letting out now loud moans. Before rational though could kick in, Takato pointed her index and middle finger, sliding them into her opening. Takato could feel the juices inside of her moving out as she slid her fingers in and out again and again, each time going faster, but never too deep.

Takato let out a loud moan of pleasure as she orgasmed in the tub. Takato, her face now beat red, was panting as the pleasure left body, _"That was amazing!"_ Takato then shot out of the tub, realization of what she had just done setting in, _"I just… I just… I."_ Takato clamed down, quickly washing herself before pulling the drain open as she got out of the water.

Takato then heard Ruki from the other side, "Hey, did you use all the hot water for the room? I was going to take one too goggle-head!" Ruki then burst through the door, clearly angry.

Takato hung her head down, rubbing one arm as she debated to herself, _"Should I tell Ruki what I just did? If I do, she'll clobber me! But if I don't she'll kill me! … I'd better tell her."_ "Ruki…" Ruki looked back to Takato, lowering her fist when she noticed how nervous Takato was, "I did something in the tub… that's why I drained the water."

Ruki only cocked her head sideways slightly with a confused expression. She turned to the empty tub, seeing something thicker slowly going down the drain. Ruki turned back to Takato, seeing her breast slightly swollen along with a pink vagina. Ruki quickly did the math, turning to Takato with a shocked face, "You… Takato, you didn't!" Takato only hung her head down as Ruki nearly exploded with rage.

Ruki quickly started rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm herself. After successfully doing so, she turned to Takato, "Ok, tell me, did you have an urge to do it, or a sexual urge?" Takato only held up two fingers, forcing Ruki to punch a hole through the straw stand for clothes. Takato backed away when Ruki did so, who was currently taking deep breaths, "Ok, three reasons I'm not beating you senseless is one, you were honest with me. Two, It's a natural feeling for some girls when they're on their period. And three, I may of… done it before myself." Ruki said muttering the end, hoping Takato didn't hear.

Unfortunately for her, Takato did as she was staring wide-eyed. Ruki quickly glared, "Don't even ask, or I will beat the shit out of you, far worse then what the pig–tailed kid did to the creepy old guy." Takato quickly shut her mouth, nodding in fear. Ruki nodded before walking behind Takato, giving her a hard shove out the door, throwing her clothes out as well. Takato stumbled out the door, nearly falling before regaining her balance.

Grumbling, Takato picked up her clothes as Ruki ran the bath. After setting her clothes in the dirty laundry bag, she pulled out her red regular bra and panties. She put them on then went to the closer, pulling out her dress bag. She pulled the zipper down, seeing it was a crimson dress with a slit at mid-thigh. Quickly slipping into it, although wishing she didn't have to, Takato straightened it out. It hugged her curves while showing some cleavage, but wasn't tight, considering the zipper was undone. The slid her leg out of the slit one the side, seeing how much it would reveal. To Takato's relief, it stopped at her mid-thigh like it was suppose too.

She turned to the clock, seeing she and Ruki had about a half-hour left. Takato then noticed the shoe box under where her dress was hung in the closet. Retrieving the shoe box, she went and sat on the bed, opening the box to see a bag with a small amount of jewelry in it along with a pair of two-inch heels the same color as the dress. Takato only looked with dread as she thought, _"Do I have to where these…"_

Out of nowhere a _"Yes"_ popped into her head. _"Stay out of my head gnome!"_ Takato shouted in her head angrily. Not hearing a reply, she smiled before looking back to the heels. She sighed, setting them down before watching TV as the sound of draining water was heard. Takato looked to the door, _"Wow she bathes fast."_

Ruki then came out of the steaming room, giving Takato a full eye view of her body. Takato quickly looked away with a blush, Ruki completely missing it as she was drying her hair. Ruki opened her eyes to see Takato in the dress, her thoughts wondering, _"Takato… She looks… sexy."_ Ruki quickly shook her head, making water spray everywhere from her hair.

Takato only watched with a sweat drop, _"What's wrong with her?"_ Shrugging, Takato leaned over the shoe box, grabbing the back of jewelry as Ruki came walking up to her, "I can deal with the dress and the shoes, but do I have to wear theses!?" Takato asked, holding the bag up.

Ruki looked at the bag for a second before nodding no, "Is it was in the bag, then yes." Takato looked upset as Ruki went to the closet, "Aw man, just when it couldn't any worse." Ruki only smiled an understanding smile as she wrapped her towel around her. She took the bag, taking a look at the earrings. Ruki then noticed they weren't clip on, "Takato, we have to pierce your ears."

Ruki then took out pin while finding a lighter in one of the drawers as Takato looked in dismay, "Why me?"

Ruki only shrugged as she heat up the pin, walking back to Takato, "I don't know, now just lay back and this will end quickly."

Takato obeyed, lying back onto the bed as Ruki brought the pin to her ear. Without warning, she thrusted the pin through Takato's ear lobe. Takato bite her lip, holding in the yelp of pain as Ruki did the same with the other ear. The pain only lasted a few moments before Takato sat back up, grabbing the earrings and necklace. She put them on, checking the mirror as Ruki walked by, _"I… I like it. It makes me look… sexy."_

As Ruki passed, she noticed Takato shaking her head vigorously and wearing her bra, "You know, a bra isn't meant to be worn with that." Takato looked shocked at Ruki, who simply shook her head as she grabbed her dress along with some panties. "Blame my mom." Was all she said as she got dressed, followed by a "Take the bra off Takato, or my mom will throw a fit."

Takato blushed, both use to wearing it and not wanting to show cleavage to a stranger, "No, she can throw a fit for all I care, but I'm not showing my stuff to some stranger, any of it!"

Ruki looked at Takato surprised before laughing, "That feminine pride final set in Takato?"

Takato only blushed more as she shouted, "No! I just don't want anyone to see my body! I don't plan on staying this way after all!"

Ruki only shook her head, "I can respect that, but my mom won't, take it off."

Takato only grumbled some more as she slipped the bra off without taking her dress off. Ruki then zipped the dress up on Takato, surprising her, "The good?"

Takato checked the dress, seeing it hugged her body perfectly, much to her dismay, "Yeah… Though I wish it wasn't."

Ruki laughed some more as she put her dress on, having Takato zip her dress up. Takato then noticed Ruki's hair was loose, "You're not putting your hair up?"

Ruki only sighed, "Like I said before Takato, my mom would throw a fit." Takato nodded, seeing Ruki was becoming aggravated again. Ruki then put Takato's heels next to her, "Put them on, we only got fifteen minutes and you need to get use to walking in these." Takato only nodded, gently slipping the heels on before standing up and walking around. Ruki was stunned, seeing Takato walk in them so easily and with a certain grace, "How…"

Takato shrugged, trying to hide the feeling of joy in her, _"Why am I feeling this way! I should hate being in a dress and heels! Maybe it part of being a girl…" _Takato told herself, shrugging the whole idea off.

But before she could, the gnome appeared in front of the two again, _"So you've noticed. This is punishment for taking advantage of being a girl. I have shortened your time limit by a day for you using that body to stimulate yourself. Honestly, how low!"_

Takato looked shocked and upset as Ruki resumed shouting, "It wasn't her fault! It's natural for some girls to do that, especially when they're on their period!"

The gnome turned to Ruki, clearly confused as Takato sat back on the head hanging her head, _"It is? None of the females I observed did such a thing."_

Ruki crossed her arms giving the gnome a suspicious stare, "Were they teenage girls, or married women?"

"_Married women."_

Ruki, surprising both the gnome and Takato, slammed her fist over the gnomes head. As the gnome rubbed it's sore head, Ruki picked it up by the antenna saying a deadly cold voice, "Listen hear, you're going to fix the time limit, or I will do things to you that would make grown men cry!"

The gnome simply shrugged, _"I can't, time can be taken away but not given. I made that way to ensure that I didn't go soft on the "girl"."_ The gnome told them, putting emphasize on girl.

Ruki slammed the gnome onto floor before saying, "Just tell us the change and beat it!"

The gnome complied, nodding nervously as it spoke, _"Takato will now walk with feminine grace. Depending on the event will dictate the walk, it may be normal, polite, or even seductive. I promise I won't do it again!"_ The gnome said before Ruki could kill the gnome, it dispersing into data absorbing back into Takato's body.

Takato simply sat on the bed, head still hanging, "I'm sorry Ruki, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ruki sighed again, muttering, "This day had been one big headache." She then turned to Takato, "Don't worry about it, just be more careful."

At that moment, a knock came from the door, "Ruki, Rika, are you two ready?"

Ruki turned to the door, "Just a minute, were putting on the make-up!" She turned back to Takato, "Come on, let's get this night over with…" Takato nodded, both her and Ruki quickly applying the make-up. They then walked to the door, opening it to see Ruki's mother and grandmother.

Both women stared at the two girls with a smile, Ruki's mother speaking first, "My you two are going to attract a lot of boys tonight!"

Ruki's grandmother turned to her daughter, "Don't bring that up dear, they're clearly not looking forward to this dinner but haven't complained a bit. They don't need you making them worry about other things."

Ruki simply huffed, crossing her arms, "Any guys hit on us, they'll be walking home with a limp."

Takato laughed nervously, turning to the mirror one last time to make sure nothing was a mess. It wasn't that she wanted to attract anyone, she just didn't want to embarrass herself in a fancy public restaurant. She eyed the details, seeing her ruby red lip stick and eye liner after her and Ruki decided to stick to the dress colors. Ruki was wearing a similar shade of her own dress, scowling the whole time as the four walked to the elevator. As Ruki's mother pressed the lounge button, Takato whispered, "Ruki… I'm sorry about… you know."

Ruki simply shrugged it off, "Just let it go Rika." She said, using Rika incase the other two heard.

Takato sighed again before realizing something, "Wait, where's Renamon?"

Ruki quickly answered as both her mother and grandmother turned, "See decided to take in the sights."

At that moment, the elevator stopped, the doors opening to reveal the lounge. The four women made their way through to the restaurant, passing many people along the way. Takato held her head down blushing, glancing to the occasional guy who was staring at her. Takato was snapped out of it though when Ruki gave her a nudge, nodding to her mother to hear, "So Rika, I noticed you only had four sets of clothes in your bag as I put up Ruki's clothes but you're staying for a week. Care to explain?"

Takato sweat dropped, not having an answer. She looked over to Ruki, who sighed before saying, "The airport lost Rika's bag, so I took her shopping for some clothes to last for the week."

Takato was wondering about why Ruki was sighing when she heard a small squeal. She whipped her head back to Ruki's mother to see her extremely happy before regaining her composer, "Well then. Tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping with me. Ruki, you need to come as well since a few of your clothes are becoming small."

Both Ruki and Takato sighed, not wanting to take the trip when Ruki's grandmother spoke, "But dear, tomorrow is our trip to the beach, remember?"

Ruki and Takato let out a breath, but breathed to soon, "That's right… Well do it after the dinner then!"

Takato lowered her head as Ruki tried to reason with her mother, only to see they were at the restaurant. Before Ruki could say anything, the waiter took them to their table. Ruki was clenching her fist the entire way as she whispered, "This is all your fault goggle-head! Why didn't you hide your bags?"

Takato only looked at Ruki with a confused expression, "Where? A dresser full of clothes, a cloth rack, a trash can, or a closet? Not many places I could Ruki."

Ruki was about to respond when she realized Takato was right. Before she could apologize however, they arrived at the table were Ruki's mother's manager was waiting, along with a few other people. Neither Ruki nor Takato paid attention to the introductions, only nodding when they heard their names. Takato was fidgeting from the stares she was receiving from the other guys in the area as Ruki scare a few away as she glared.

The night seemed to fly by for the two girls. The meal seemed to almost over as romantic music continued to play in the area, a few people dancing on the floor. Takato had finished her light meal and was waiting to leave along with Ruki seeing as both of them were constantly shooting down any modeling ideas the adults came up with. Ruki was on the verge of also hurting the many teenage boys who came asking for a dance.

Takato sighed, seeing another approach, "Hello beautiful, care to dance."

Takato quickly shook her head, "No thanks."

Takato then winced when she heard Ruki's mother say, "Rika! You've said no to every boy that has asked, why not dance?"

Takato sweat dropped nervously before finding a solution, "But aunt Makino, I'm only here for spring break."

The young man seemed to deflate a little, "Oh, you're only visiting? Never mind then."

The person walked away as Takato let out a breath as Ruki smirked, "You're learning Rika."

Takato smiled nervously as the manager and his followers stood up, "Well, we must be going. Busy day planning the next shoot and all. Good-bye for now my lovely model."

Takato watched the two did kisses to the air, asking Ruki, "Why do they do that?" Ruki could only shrug as they left, clearly just wanting to get out of the dress.

The four made their way to their rooms, but before Ruki and Takato could go in, Ruki's mother called, "Hurry and get changed, we have shopping to do!" Ruki sighed, seeing her mother act extremely happy.

Ruki and Takato quickly went into the room, going to their bags. Ruki quickly shed the dress, going into the bathroom only in her underwear as she removed the make-up. Takato looked at the mirror as she removed the dress, carefully looking the make-up on her face and nail polish. After seeing no mistakes, Takato decided to only remove the lip stick, replacing it with gloss.

Ruki came out wearing a black knee-length skirt with a black shirt that said "If we fight, it'll be a two hit fight. Me hitting you, you hitting the ground". She eyed Takato seeing Takato only wipe off the lip stick, "You're not going to take it all off?"

Takato didn't answer, applying the lip gloss, surprising Ruki even more, "No. For some reason, I just don't want to take it off."

Hearing that sentence made Ruki worry, _"Takato doesn't want to take it off, and she didn't mention the gnome… Is she becoming use to this?"_

Ruki's thoughts were cut short as Takato said, "You'd better hurry before your mom shows up." Ruki nodded, seeing Takato had already changed as well, where her red sleeveless shirt with her jeans. Both walked back to the door, pulling on their shoes. Ruki was even more surprised to see Takato pull on her red heels.

Ruki shook her head, deciding to worry about it later when they returned home. Ruki opened the door to see her mother already waiting. Ruki looked down the hallway, not seeing her grandmother, "Where's grandma?"

"She's already in the lobby." Ruki's mother said, walking down the hallway before turning back around, "Let's go ladies!"

Ruki sighed as Takato walked by, placing her hand on Ruki's shoulder, "Come one, like you said, let's just get this over with…"

Ruki nodded, both of the girls catching up to her mother. Ruki's mother turned to Takato, eyeing her up and down before saying, "Nice choice Rika. Bold yet reserved."

Takato sweat dropped, walking without the slight sway of her hips like most women do. Ruki noticed this though, already regretting not beating the gnome to a bloody pulp.

The three entered the lobby, meeting up with Ruki's grandmother before going to the taxi out front. After a ten minute ride, the taxi stopped in front of a large shopping mall. Ruki paled at the sight of the building as her mother paid the driver.

Takato sweat dropped at Ruki's reaction, about to try and console her only to her Ruki's mother shout, "All right, let's go shopping!"

Ruki and Takato reluctantly followed as Ruki's mother rushed into the store. Ruki's grandmother quickly apologized, saying she had some errands to run before walking off in another direction. Ruki sighed again, her only life line leaving as her mother pulled them to the bathing suit section, "Come now, you two need new bathing suits!"

Takato only looked at Ruki during the entire trip around the area before Ruki said, "Pick one out before my mother does."

Takato nodded again, walking over to the one piece bathing suits. Pulling a blue one that seemed her size, Takato held it over her chest, _"This with do."_ Takato headed over to the changing room, only her Ruki's mother called to her.

Hanging her head, Takato walked back to her, seeing Ruki's mother holding a deeper blue two-piece bathing suit. Ruki's mother seemed disappointed in Takato choice, "Rika, you should be showing off a figure like that, not hiding it!"

Takato seemed to hang her head lower as she tried to reason, "But…"

"No buts!" Takato jumped, surprised by the outburst as Ruki's mother continued, "If Ruki can agree to it, so can you."

Takato simply gave Ruki's mother a questioning look as she raised the two piece suit now in her hand, "Ruki agreed to where one of these?"

Ruki's mother nodded, looking like she was boasting, "Yes, so you can too. Ruki's already in the changing room."

Takato continued to give the questioning look before sighing, walking with the two pieces in hand. She hung the one-piece bathing suit back on the rack as she walked by, heading to one of the changing rooms. She walked in, locking the door before removing her shirt and bra, shivering slightly as the sudden chill of the air. She grabbed the top, quickly slipping it on before tying the back. She then kicked her heels off, dropping her jeans and underwear in one go, pulling the bottom on quickly.

Takato looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the cups were small, so to only cover her nipples while the bottom was like one of the thongs she had seen, revealing a lot of skin. Takato sighed again, quickly changing back as she saw no way out of her situation. It didn't help that she felt the urge again when she changed, walking to appear good looking to others.

Takato walked back out, holding the swim suit by the hanger as she walked. She then heard Ruki one door near the exit, apparently swearing to herself in the dressing room. Takato only sweat dropped before walking to the door, giving it a light knock, "Ruki, it's Rika. You ok in there?"

Takato didn't get answer, but instead felt the door be yanked open and her pulled in before it slammed shut. Takato flew into a chair, landing on her rump as she looked up. She saw a frustrated Ruki wearing a pure black two piece swim suit. Takato blush, thinking to her, _"She… She… She's beautiful!"_

Takato snapped out of her daze a second later, shaking her head before asking, "So what did you mom promise you?"

"She didn't…" Ruki said as she looked at herself in the mirror, then the variety of swim suits on the hanging rack, "My mom threatened cram school if I didn't start wearing one of these…" Ruki finished, nodding to herself before changing back to her original clothes.

Both girls walked out holding their choice of bathing suits. Ruki's being black and Takato's being blue. Ruki's mother smiled when they came out, taking them both before saying, "Alright then, now we just need some new clothes for you two to wear daily. Ruki…" Ruki turned away from the swim suit she was glaring at, looking at her mother as she continued, "Please let me pick out some clothes! I won't force anything you don't like and all you have to do is say so. I miss being able to shop with my daughter!"

Ruki was surprised, seeing her mother clasp her hands together as she begged. Ruki's common sense said no, but Ruki didn't like seeing her mother like this, "Fine… But I'm done at the first sight of anything pink!"

Ruki's mother nodded graciously before grabbing both girls and dragging them to the dressing room, "Wait here!" She then rushed off into the store, leaving both Takato and Ruki to sweat drop. A few minutes later, she came back, dumping a load of clothes into both girls' arms, "Try these!"

She then shoved them into the separate dressing rooms, sitting in a near by chair incase and cry for help came.

Ruki came out first, impressed by her mothers choice, "Not bad mom."

Ruki's mother only smile, "Really Ruki, what else do you expect from a model." Ruki was wearing a white T-shirt with a leather vest, a leather skirt that stop mid-thigh with a black belt and silver buckle, and leather work strap boots that stopped short of her knees.

Ruki did a once over of the outfit before turning back to her mother, "Seriously, not back. I never expected you to know by style…"

Ruki's mother only smiled more, "Well, I felt that we were drifting apart again, so I decided to look into your style. Now go try the others on."

"Hang on, I want Rika to see." Ruki said, just as Takato's door opened. She walked out in white sandals that wrapped around her ankle. Takato was wearing a white sleeveless sundress that stopped just above her knees. A pink strap went around her stomach just under her breast, showing the off along with her figure. She also had a white sun hat with a pink strap and flower

She pulled the hat up slightly, showing her eyes as she smiled, "What do you think?"

Ruki's mother quickly jumped onto the subject, "It suits you well Rika." Ruki nodded, but was slightly unnerved by the smile. It seemed sincere, an that was what worried her.

Takato smiled brightly before noticing Ruki's outfit, "Wow! Ruki, you look amazing!" Ruki was taken back by the sudden complement, looking away with a blush.

Ruki's mother only smiled, "Come now girls, you have lots of outfits to try before the store closes."

They both nodded, going back into the dressing room. After both girls came and went, passing judgment on the outfits picked out, Ruki came out again wearing a black tank top with skinny jeans and black heels. Ruki's mother seemed surprised to see Ruki wearing that outfit, but before she could ask Ruki said, "It's not too bad… I guess I can deal with it."

Ruki's mother instantly smiled, knowing Ruki was willing to wear that for her. Then a sudden laugh was heard from Takato's dressing room. The door opened as Takato jumped out, "Guess who I am?"

Ruki only stared before laughing herself. Even Ruki's mother recognized the outfit. Takato was wearing a larger version of Hikari's outfit from digimon season 2, right down to the hair clip and camera. Ruki managed to calm down, looking back at Takato, "Wow Rika, cut your hair and you could be Hikari."

"I know." Takato said smiling before going back into the dressing room, changing back then walking out with the pile of clothes she wanted. Ruki did the same, seeming surprised by just how much clothes she wanted herself. Ruki's mind wandered as they began to check out, _"I wonder what's going to happen to goggle-head's clothes once the week is over."_

Ruki's grandmother walked up to them at that moment, having finished her errands for that day. After checking out, they managed to cram the tax cab's trunk shut, beginning their trip home.

_Time skip: hours later_

Both Ruki and Takato dropped their bags onto the floor at separate ends of the room. Takato stood back up, stretching out her limbs, "That was fun!"

Ruki simply "hmph" before walking to the bathroom with a set of clothes. Takato giggled at Ruki's reaction, _"Of course, getting Ruki to admit that is like convincing Terriermon to be quiet."_

Takato simply sat down, having a set of clothes out herself as she watched TV, waiting for her turn.

Ruki on the other hand, was having a difficult time trying to get her thoughts together, _"Takato said shopping was fun… But I know a lot of girls who don't like to shop… So is Takato acting so strange…"_

"_**I can answer that." **_Ruki jumped, covering herself when the digignome appeared in front of you,_** "I am truly sorry. This was a mistake I made when I did the transformation, I intended to leave Takato's memories alone, so she would remember the crime and punishment, so to speak. But…"**_The digignome looked away in shame, _**"I messed up… instead of leaving them alone, I accidentally made it to where Takato's memories are slowly replaced with that of another life. If Takato doesn't learn her lesson by the end of the next four days… Her male self will completely disappear…"**_

Ruki froze on the spot, those words replaying over and over in her head as she thought, _"T-Takato will disappear? Then who will…?_

"_**Like I said." **_The gnome said, getting Ruki's attention, _**"Takato's current conscious will vanish, leaving what Takato would have been is he was born female. I have no way to fix it. I'm sorry…"**_

The gnome then disappeared, leaving Ruki to finish showering. She simply turned off the water, drying herself off then pulling a black pair of underwear. She walked out with her head hung down as Takato walked by. Ruki turned around instantly, quickly calling, "Takato!"

Takato jumped at Ruki's sudden shout quickly turning around, "Y-Yeah?"

Ruki's mood lighten when she saw the nerves Takato standing there. She took a breath before asking, "You remember you're a guy, right?"

Takato became confused, nodding her head, "Yeah. Of course I do… why?"

Ruki smiled, shaking her head, "No reason. You just worried me when we went shopping, that's all."

Takato smiled back, laughing nervously, "Sorry, maybe it's the hormones."

Ruki nodded, turning away with a frown, _"If you only knew Takato…"_

Takato then walked into the shower, quickly stripping off her clothes and stepping into the pouring hot water. After scrubbing herself down, she pulled on her new blue underwear, walking out the door to fetch her pajamas. She walked out to see Ruki still in her underwear fixing the futons for them.

Takato couldn't help but rob her legs together, feeling herself become warm between the legs from picturing Ruki. Takato quickly shook her head, empting the perverted thoughts from her brain, _"No! Bad thoughts Takato! Bad thoughts!"_

She walked towards Ruki, intending on helping with the futons when she tripped over a bag, slamming into Ruki as she turned around. They landed on the messy futon, Ruki being under Takato.

Takato winced, raising her head to see Ruki under her. Ruki looked at Takato at the same time, quickly becoming pissed, "What the hell Goggle-head!"

Takato didn't hear a word, simply staring at Ruki's face. Takato could only think one thing, _"She's so beautiful. I just wanna…"_

She slowly moved closer, making Ruki nervess, "Takato, what are you..." Ruki was cut off as Takato kissed her lips. Ruki simply laid there, unmoving as Takato continued to kiss her, her mind and heart battling for control. Ruki senses told her to shove Takato off and yell at her, but her heart was saying to go with it.

Ruki's heart wound up winning as old feelings resurfaced for Takato, it telling her that girl or not, this was still Takato. She slowly closed her eyes, pushing into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Takato. Takato did the same, pushing back as she pulled Ruki closer, wanting to feel her body against her own.

The two stayed like that for minutes before breaking apart. Takato opened her eyes, suddenly realizing what she had done. She jumped off Ruki, quickly getting on her knees and bowing, "I'm sorry!"

Ruki didn't say a word, only stepping in front of Takato. She picked up Takato's head, making Takato look her straight in the eye. Takato was becoming very scared when Ruki surprised her by kissing her this time. Takato went wide eyed when she went Ruki soft tender lips on her own again before slowly pushing into it.

Much to Takato's dismay, Ruki pulled away, only smiling as she said, "I love you too Takato."

She then walked back over to her futon, setting it up before setting Takato's next to hers. Ruki then pulled on her pajamas, crawling under the covers and falling asleep. Takato only sat there, shocked at what she heard, _"Ruki… loves me?"_ Takato then let out a yawn, pulling on her own pajamas before crawling under her own covers, putting her hands over her chest, _"What is this feeling? It's like my heart is trying to pound right out of my chest!"_ Takato touched her lips before drifting off against her will, trying to figure out her own feelings.

Unknown to Takato, Ruki was smirking as she started to sleep, _"You can't kiss like that and not be in love."_

**Done.**


	3. AN

Well I haven't gotten any new chapters from my friend. So I'll wait one more month until decide on what to do with it. Until then I got another Digimon story in my head. Basically I will turn a set number of tamer characters for fun. One-shots. I have a poll asking who to do. Takato and Guilmon are automatic and will be first.


	4. AN 2

okay its up, enjoy


End file.
